This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mitochondrial production of reactive oxygen species and oxidation of cardiolipin are key events in initiating apoptosis. We reported that group VIA Ca(2+)-independent phospholipase A(2) (iPLA(2)beta) localizes in and protects beta-cell mitochondria from oxidative damage during staurosporine-induced apoptosis.